


Interrogation Dates

by moistureboi



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Attempted Murder, Awkward Romance, Awkwardness, F/F, all aboard the zadme train, failed assasination attempt turns into love, zadme, zam is very gay and dorky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-23
Updated: 2016-06-23
Packaged: 2018-07-16 18:48:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7280464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moistureboi/pseuds/moistureboi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Instead of sending a probe to Padmé's room, Zam herself went to kill Padmé. Padmé of course, being the badass she is, wakes up and catches Zam, forcing to surrender. Zam tells Padmé about Jango and begs to go into hiding to escape Jango. Padmé agrees to let Zam go on the condition that she keeps track of her whereabouts periodically. This inevitably leads to the two starting to secretly look forward to the "interrogation dates"...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Interrogation Dates

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to Zadmé hell. Please enjoy your stay. Comments, bookmarks, and kudos are greatly appreciated! Share this beauteous crackship with all of the world!

 

After she snuck into the bedroom, Zam took aim at the sleeping senator. The assassin had been planning this kill for months; she was in need of the money and wanted to redeem herself as a bounty hunter after a streak of small mishaps. _'There can be no mistakes this time',_   Jango had said. Zam made had made it clear to him that there wouldn't be. _"No mistakes this time"_ , Zam thought as she put her finger on her blaster rifle's trigger. " _...Hopefully._ "

Then, of course, a mistake occurred.

* * *

 

Although Obi-Wan and Anakin were in the living room of her apartment and had promised to prevent any harm from coming to her, Padmé found herself unable to sleep. In the midst of her tossing and turning, Padmé heard a sound that caused her to immediately open her eyes and practically jump out of her bed, grabbing the blaster she kept at her bedside. With her eyes and blaster pistol focused on the woman in the corner of the dark bedroom, Padmé ordered Zam to drop her blaster.

"Now tell me who you are." Padmé commanded.

" _Well, shit._ " Thought Zam. She bent down and placed her blaster on the ground and put both of her hands up. "Just stay quiet, okay?" Zam sighed and looked around the room. "... I can explain."

Padmé raised an eyebrow impatiently. "Alright, then. Tell me."

Zam looked down at the ground and began to rock back and forth on her heels. She obviously didn't know what to say. "Um, well, you see, I, uh... Well, this guy I met wanted me to kill you, and he said he'd give me a lot of money, so... Yeah." Of course, it wasn't the _entire_  explanation, but it was all she could say without certainly being killed by Jango - assuming that the senator didn't kill her first.

"What is your _name_?" Padmé demanded.

"Zam," Zam said quickly. "Zam Wesell." Zam was panicking. "I'm sorry," she said as she finally looked up to meet the senator's eyes. She quickly found herself rambling. "It's nothing personal," Zam said. Making nervous, meaningful eye contact with the senator, she knelt down with her hands still in the air. 

"Please don't kill me."

Padmé's eyes were locked on Zam as she spoke. "Who wanted to kill me?" The senator asked. There was worry in the Senator's voice. Padmé took a deep breath as she spoke, looking empathetically at the woman kneeling before her. "I won't kill you," Padmé said. "But I need to know who's trying to kill me." She gave the would-be assassin a small comforting smile. "It'll be between us. You'll be kept safe, I promise." Padmé walked towards Zam, grabbing her arm to pull her back up to her feet.

Although the senator's words had a calming effect, Zam was terrified. "I can't," Zam said quietly, looking at the ground. "He'll kill me, and you too, probably." Zam looked up at the senator. "Isn't there someone here to protect you? A bodyguard or something?" 

"Master Kenobi and his Padawan, Anakin, are in the living room. Should I go fetch them?" Padmé looked at Zam and gave a deep sigh. "Come, I'll lead you to the living area."

Zam's eyes widened. "No," Zam said quickly, stopping Padmé from leaving the room. "Just, uh, tell them that they can find him on Kamino." She paused. "They've gotta get rid of him - quick." Her face drained of all color as she suddenly felt her body go faint. She sat down on the bed and held her head in her hands, trying to suppress her body's natural instinct to shift into her natural form, as it usually did during times when she was in extreme stress such as this. "What do I do?" She thought aloud, shaking her head. She asked it not necessarily to the woman in front of her, but more to an all-powerful force that she wasn't sure she even believed in - anyone who could help her.

Padmé felt her heart begin to ache as she watched this creature that she saw as a victim of circumstance broke into tears on her on bed. She had to do something to help the poor changeling. She bit her nails nervously as she thought of what to do. After a long moment, Padmé finally spoke. "You'll go into hiding, alright? But, under one condition. I need your holocode, and we will do check-ins as I see fit." Padmé didn't get a response at first; Zam was staring at her in awe, wondering if what was happening was real. "Is that clear?" Padmé asked, sounding a bit more snippy than she'd meant to.

Zam struggled to find the words to say. "Thank you... Here." They exchanged holocodes, and Zam stood up, ready to sneak back out. Before she left, Zam stopped and turned. After looking at her holocom's new contact to learn the name of her savior, she smiled at the senator. "Thank you... Padmé."

 


End file.
